Rebuilding the Gatekeeper
Rebuilding the Gatekeeper is one of the main quests in . Background The Hero fought off an attempted invasion of The Fringe by the Forces of Order. Sheogorath wanted to reinforce his defenses, so he sends them to Relmyna Verenim to build a new Gatekeeper. Walkthrough Xaselm Fight through the creepy ruins of Xaselm, following the red arrows. Watch for undead and Failed Experiments. Once you get to the Sanctum of Vivisection, they will find Relmyna down here, torturing people to death. One can help her by pressing the buttons next to the captives' cages. One will send a rain of darts into a defenseless character, another opens a trap door underneath the captive. If a captive dies, Relmyna will eventually bring him or her back to life. Don't fire arrows or spells at the captives, Relmyna will immediately call the Hero a murderer, and attack them. Talk to Relmyna, she recognizes them as the adventurer who slew her Gatekeeper. The ensuing conversation is lengthy and offers a choice of being rude or friendly, but it doesn't really matter what is chosen to say. In the end, Relmyna will give them a key to the Gardens of Flesh and Bone and tell them to get Blood Liqueur, Osseous Marrow, Dermis Membrane, and Essence of Breath. If objecting to Relmyna torturing people to death, it's possible to speak to her about it. She will say that Sheogorath sanctions her experiments, and that she brings "the worthy ones" back to life. If the Hero continue to protest, she will offer to set them free in exchange for their participation. If agreeing, she will cast the spell Exalted Pain on them, which drains nearly every attribute the hero have, including health. This might kill them outright and others may survive but will find some attributes damaged permanently, however all damaged attributes can be restored at an altar. The extent of the damage is presumably based on game difficulty and character level. If one submits to Exalted Pain, speak to her afterwards and she will give the Hero a pair of enchanted handcuffs called the Manacles of Pain. Gardens of Flesh and Bone Follow the red arrow out to the Realm of Sheogorath. The Gardens of Flesh and Bone are in the northwest portion of the Fringe, the counterpoint to Xeddefen. The Gardens are heavily trapped so watch for falling ceilings, giant shooting thorns and twisted roots that can be opened by a green switch to the side. This is a large dungeon, but blockages of twisted roots will help direct you through it. The map and red/green arrows are also very useful. This portion of the quest is a straightforward search for four items. The Dermis Membrane and the Osseous Marrow are located on the Conservatorium Corpusculum level. The Caverns of Susurration are a complex web of caves that double back on each other so often that the green arrow is useless. It's best to save at the entrance because you could get lost here. Head downward when possible, and follow the green-tinted gusts of wind with an eerie breathing sound that blow through the caverns. They are all sweeping toward the Essence of Breath. Activate the Essence once to gather all of the Breath and then again to take it. The final ingredient - Blood Liqueur - can be found in the Natatorium of Wound Bled Tears. This is an especially dangerous section. Falling ceilings are abundant - be careful when pushing buttons to open doors. Also, when entering the room with the chest on the altar, make sure to check underneath the chest as there is a third button which opens the door needed to go through. The Blood Liqueur can be found by activating the spring of blood in the blood-filled room. Xaselm Head back to Relmyna to help build the new Gatekeeper. Relmyna has created versions of each appendage and the Hero get to decide which one goes where. Follow the marker and go to the room with the hanging body organs. The names of the parts are fairly self-explanatory. Adding that part of the body will allow them to get a Gatekeeper's Gift when they later activate the live Gatekeeper. The Fringe Once the bodyparts have been chosen for the Gatekeeper, accompany Relmyna to the Fringe. Once at the statue of Sheogorath that stands in front of the Gates of Madness, speak to Relmyna again. She will begin the ceremony and a pool of light will open in the ground. Toss all of the ingredients collected into the pool by activating it. Relmyna will helpfully remind them over and over again if some are still missing. She will continue to chant her summon spell on while adding the body parts. Once the ceremony is over, a new Gatekeeper will be stomping around the Gates. Waiting a few seconds before leaving they will see a group of Knights of Order appear who will attack the Gatekeeper. Relmyna will also grant the Greater Power Summon Flesh Atronach to the Hero. If you try to talk to the gatekeeper, it will bestow a Greater power from one of its body parts. You can only have one Greater Power from the gatekeeper. Go back and tell Sheogorath and this will conclude the current quest and begin the next: The Helpless Army. Journal Gallery Rebuilding the Gatekeeper Dermis Membrane.png|Dermis Membrane Rebuilding the Gatekeeper Osseous Marrow.png|Osseous Marrow Rebuilding the Gatekeeper Essence of Breath.png|Essence of Breath Rebuilding the Gatekeeper Blood Liqueur.png|Blood Liqueur Rebuilding the Gatekeeper.png|Creation Trivia *When the quest is finished one can "Activate" the Gatekeeper to gain a "gift" from it. Depending on what types of body parts chosen, one will gain one Greater Power from it. Additional clicks to "Activate" the Gatekeeper will change your greater power. Click on him multiple times to cycle through them to choose which one to use. One can return anytime to change the Greater Power Gatekeeper Gift by "Activating" him once more. de:Neuerschaffung des Torwächters fr:Recréation du Gardien des Portes ru:Восстановление Стража Врат Category:Shivering Isles: Main Quests